


I swear I’d burn the city down to show you the lights

by dekumyboyyyy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, at some point, i just wanna write. it might be bad., it gets spicy, promare didn’t leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekumyboyyyy/pseuds/dekumyboyyyy
Summary: My friend steph told me the title had to be a FOB  lyric or else our friendship would be overThis is an idea I had about a world post movie where the promare didn’t leave. The world wasn’t ending anymore but they didn’t lose their power, just gained more control over it.





	I swear I’d burn the city down to show you the lights

Lio felt the familiar itch in his palm, the call to action in his gut. The fire wanted to burn, and it wanted to burn now. Since the events of what they now called “Promare Day” the urges had quieted down, the flames were less intense, and the Burnish were more or less welcomed into society. Things were still rough around the edges but the work he and Galo were doing with Burning Rescue was doing a lot to turn the minds of the ignorant around on the Burnish people. Things weren’t perfect but they were getting better. 

Yet, he yearned to burn. Sometimes when the urge got too great he would ride his bike out to the old frozen lake, which now was an empty crater, and just burn until his soul felt quenched. Other times though he liked to find more fun ways to let off steam. His favorite was when Galo was home and in the right kind of mood. Lio glanced behind him to where his boyfriend stood studying a box of macaroni, a quizzical dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Everything okay there Gal?” Lio asked, slowly moving towards the kitchen, sending a light trickle of flame down to his fingertips. 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to understand what I’m doing wrong.” He said, not looking up from the box. In front of him was a pan of what looked like orange soup. 

Lio smiled to himself, leaning into his boyfriends side and staring down at the pan. “Galo, did you drain the water?”

Galo turned to him wide eyed and horrified. “You are supposed to drain the water?! How was I supposed to know that. I doesn’t say anywhere on here to drain the water.” 

Lio crept his hand up the back of Galo’s shirt, stifling a laugh. “How did you survive?”

Galo just looked at him, a sad expression crossing his usually cheery face. “I’m sorry Lio, I wanted to make you dinner but I’ve never really cooked before and now I’ve ruined like the easiest meal in the world. I’ll just order a pizza and-“

Lio cut him off with a kiss. “I have a better meal in mind. I was originally going to save it for dessert-” He said as he pulled away. He lightly pressed his fingers to the small of Galo’s back. He knew they had warmed up significantly but not enough to cause any lasting damage. He felt Galo melt into his touch. “But, I think I would like to have it right now.” 

Galo smirked and leaned down to kiss Lio but his lips met an open palm. He could tell that Lio was on his tip toes because he could feel the burning lips of his boyfriend brushing his ear. “You haven’t earned a kiss yet. Clean up this mess and then met me in the bedroom.” Galo felt as though all of the warmth left his body as Lio retracted his hand and walked slowly away. It took everything in him not to follow immediately. You need to clean up the mess, then you get to play Galo. You might be an idiot but you aren’t stupid. So he set to work cleaning the kitchen. 

It had been a long few months after the battle, after the burning. He and Lio had been working together to rebuild a world that they helped destroy. The betrayal of Kray still hurt more than he knew how to express but he had Lio. He had Burning Rescue. He had things to keep fighting for and people to save, it never did well to dwell on the past. Better, he thought as he dumped the macaroni disaster into the trash, to dwell on the future. The things Lio was waiting to do to him later, the meals he might get right tomorrow or the day after, and the incredible possibilities each morning brought. 

The small patch of skin on his back tingled from where Lio had pressed his hand earlier. He smiled as he rinsed the pot, there was a mysterious lump of yellow in the bottom rim that he wasn’t terribly excited about. The introduction Lio Fortia into his life had been chaotic to say the least. It had also been the best thing that happened in a long time. The idea that he would be in love with a man partially made of fire a year ago would have been laughable to Galo. Now? Anything else seemed impossible. He let the water fill up the pot as he thought about Lio, and the way his kisses seemed to be so full of everything Galo wished he could say. The way that he could be gentle and kind and soft but at the same time he could be passionate, literally fiery and the kind of aggressive that drive him absolutely crazy. 

“Galo” he heard a familiar voice lazily call from the bedroom. “Are you going to make me wait forever?” 

“Be right there!” He called as he turned on the water and tried to compose himself. Which he knew was futile given that Lio had a knack for knocking any type of composure right out of him. He reached back and brushed the small of his back, a slight warmth still lingered, from where the heat of the promare had been. Galo smiled as he entered the bedroom. Maybe he had messed up dinner but dessert? That was his speciality


End file.
